I swear to god i hate you SOTA II
by The 13th Shadow
Summary: Thunder is creating to ultimate weapon but only Kurama can stop it but he has to protect his mother all at the same time
1. Hes still alive

Chapter one  
  
if you read yramesor's story at the end Kurama says that he s going to kill Thunder, well I feel as though I should let him.  
  
Kurama left the hospital at about 12:45 he wanted to be there until his mother fell asleep but besides that the only thing on his mind was "I have to kill Thunder," it was driving him crazy. "I seriously need to get a grip," he thought "mothers alive, sick screw up brother is probably in hell so what do I care". Kurama was not tired so he sat down and turned on the TV. he flipped though the channels until he got to a news report "Our top story tonight , South Island Munitions stockpile breached the thieves , made off with a tank, and a nuclear war head," "uh oh this DOES NOT look good" Kurama said in a worried voice " the thieves were identified as :murder suspect Julie-su, a brown Mobian echidna, 2 nuclear powered robots and a blue hedgehog with a triangular patch on its chest the terrorism level is now a red" "Thunder!" Kurama said  
  
Kurama ran upstairs to tell Burlow what he had heard  
  
"Dad wake up" Kurama said in a quiet tone  
  
"come on now its 1:00 in the morning" Burlow said in a tired voice  
  
" but, Thunder just robbed the munitions stockpile"  
  
Burlow woke up with shock when he heard that and Kurama told him all about the incident  
  
"This does not look good, not good at all." Burlow said in a worried tone  
  
what will happen next? hat is with the tank and nuclear war head? why am I asking you people these questions like you care? look for chapter 2 where things start to unfold  
  
R&R please ~ _~ 


	2. The message

Chapter 2  
  
Kurama and Burlow told Cristie what had happened  
  
"why did he do that?" she asked "well, he's either very angry or very insane" Kurama said  
  
" well insane or not we have to stop him" Burlow said  
  
The next morning the three went to the crime scene what they saw were 3 gaping holes in the walls shredded metal and what appeared to be blood stains. " whistle* they sure did a number on this place" Kurama said  
  
"search around and see what you can find" Burlow said they searched for hours until "Dad, Kurama look what I found" Cristie yelled they went over to her . their in a crack in the wall was a hologram recorder it had a message on it and it was addressed to Kurama a small hologram of Thunder appeared  
  
hello Kurama if you are watching this then that means that our latest destruction machine is under construction. we have all that we need to build it and as soon as we finish it we are going to test it ON OUR MOTHER! so if you wish to stop me use the map that is on this recorder so follow it my brother follow it to your demise p.s. I hate you all (maniacal laughter)  
  
the map appeared Kurama Burlow and Cristie stared at the recorder with shock "oh my god he's going to try and kill mother" Kurama said "theres no way I can protect her and stop him all at the same time" he said "whoa, whoa, whoa who said it was only you who is in this?" Burlow asked " since the only person mother remembers is me, it wouldn't make sense for you to protect her because she would not trust you " kurama answered "works for me " Cristie said " but it would only make sense for us to be outside of the hospital and be ready for any assault" she continued  
  
"right , Ill take care of Thunder ad you protect the hospital at any means necessary" Kurama stated  
  
so the family rushed off to do their jobs  
  
well, you wanted longer I made it longer R&R 


	3. Bonus Chapter

You have unlocked a bonus chapter!  
  
Thunder continued work on the weapon with Julie-su and the metal's little did Julie know that ever since Thunder met her he has been madly in love with her he cant get his mind off her " Thunder are you almost done with that targeting system?" Julie asked "almost" he replied he finished up with it a few minutes later  
  
The two metal's left to guard the war head, here Thunder tried to tell her what he thought about her but the words would not come out " Julie." Thunder asked " yes, Thunder " she answered after finally taking her eyes off the motherboard that she was working on " I need to tell you something" "what?"  
  
Thunder gathered up all of his courage in his body, he was expecting a slap of a kick to the place a man never wants to be kicked so he took a deep breath and told her "I love you" as soon as he said that he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst but all he felt were Julie kissing him he was about ten seconds from pulling back but he didn't struggle he just went with the flow .  
  
she finally pulled back and told him " I love you ,too"  
  
and that boys and girls was the happiest moment of Thunder and Julie's life  
  
Now please R&R while I go and concoct new Ideas for the next chapter 


	4. Thunder's slumbering power awakened

Chapter 4  
  
(outside of the hospital)  
  
Burlow and Cristie had just arrived out side of the hospital  
  
" well father what is the plan? should we warn every one about what is coming or should we just wait?" Cristie asked "  
  
well , I am not exactly sure , I seriously don't think we should put the people into panic so we should just wait." He answered  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Kurama used the map to look for whatever Thunder was building . he got lost a few times but, he managed to get back on track .  
  
" man, this seems to go on forever " he thought . he was just about to give up until he saw a building with what appeared to be a cannon , he checked the map " I believe this is the place" he said to himself  
  
Kurama walked around the cannon keeping his distance and there were no security traps or any thing " wow, Thunder really is stupid" he thought Kurama ran into the base.  
  
When he was inside the base , he walked slowly thru the one hallway (A/N what can I say it's a HUGE cannon"  
  
He got to the entrance of the lab he cracked the door just enough to hear any type of conversation that was occurring. He heard Thunder talking:  
  
" did you target the building ?" he asked Julie-su " it is targeted but the cannon needs to recharge" she answered " how long will that take ?" he asked " about an hour. She told him  
  
" well, that will give my stupid brother some time to get here" he said  
  
Kurama cringed, he felt his energy level changing and, his body was glowing a faint gold color " no, not now " he thought he was trying his hardest to suppress his rage  
  
" and after I kill him I shall use my mother as a test dummy for the ultimate weapon "The Starcrest cannon " (A/N I gave it that name because it has a star engraved on it) Kurama was pissed off he could not take it anymore now was the time he transformed into super form and slammed thru the door " I knew you would show up" Thunder said  
  
"I heard every single word you said Thunder, and know you gotta die." Kurama said with all of the rage in his heart  
  
" Thunder looked at Kurama "nice trick " he said slyly " I can do that to" Thunder rolled his eyes in the back of his head and let out a yell that could be heard around the world.  
  
"what power " Kurama thought . when he looked back up he saw Thunder glowing a sliver color " now shall we begin" he said to Kurama  
  
"bring it on brother , bring it on"  
  
well there you have it a sibling rivalry fight about to begin R&R and I will make the next chapter as interesting as possible 


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 5  
  
Kurama and Thunder glared at each other they were ready to fight to the death  
  
Thunder charged at Kurama landing a punch on his nose but then Kurama slipped a kick to Thunder stomach. sending him flying into a wall  
  
" Chaos Spear!" Thunder yelled . Kurama tried to dodge it but his attempt failed and he got hit  
  
he was bleeding badly . " is my baby brother tired already ?" Thunder teased " you wish asshole" Kurama said weakly. Kurama struggled to his feet he charged at Thunder and . he charged at Kurama they grappled each others hands (you know like in DBZ) Kurama was glaring at Thunder but, Thunder had a smirk on his face. Kurama got mad he clipped Thunder, punched his nose and threw him into a wall  
  
" Sonic Wind !" Kurama yelled and threw the 2 discs at the area where Thunder was. " that got him" Kurama said with a smirk.  
  
but that smirk turned into a look of shock when Thunder came out of the wall alive. he was bleeding like hell  
  
Thunder chuckled a bit " you really want to kill me, but you can't because I have already won" he said  
  
" what in the hell are you talking about ?!" Kurama asked " the cannon is about to fire in 5 minutes and there is no way to deactivate it" Thunder went out of super mode " I hope mother dies and it all will be because of YOU" Thunder said. Kurama stared at his brother with disbelieve " Time stop!" Thunder yelled Kurama froze. that gave Thunder enough time to get away' Kurama was frozen for 4 minutes  
  
when the 4 minutes were up time went normal. " uh oh I need to stop the cannon" he thought, he only had 60 seconds left  
  
Kurama ran to the control panel he typed in some different codes and things until he set the cannon to backfire blowing it self sky high  
  
he looked at the timer he had only 10 second to run! he ran as fast as possible to the door but, it was to late the cannon back fired and the place exploded sending Kurama flying  
  
he landed just out side of the lab he was out of super form and was in the worst pain ever  
  
" I told you I would win Thunder." he said to himself then passed out  
  
well that is it no, Kurama is not dead he is just in a coma . you will find ou what happens to him I " Storm the Echidhog 


End file.
